total drama cartoon stars
by joeyverri1015
Summary: What happens when you put 24 cartoon network characters on total drama you will see first fanfic
1. day one

Day one

Chapter one meeting the stars

Welcome to total drama cartoon stars I'm your host joey! And let's meet the stars. ( winner gets 1,0000 dollars

On the creepyposta boat we have Ben drowned Jeff the killer Jane the killer and slender man

Ben: sup

Jane: hi

Jeff: I will kill you all

Slender man: I got this

Next on the amazing world of gumball cast

Gumball: hi

Darwin: hello

Nicole: hi

Anais: let's get this over with

Next regular show cast

Mordecai: oooooooooo

Rigby: oooooooooo

Eileen:I will win this for rigby

Rigby: wait what

Eileen: I said I will win this for you mom

Rigby: OK...

Margret: hey

Mordecai: hey Margret

Next is adventure time cast

Finn: mathematical

Jake: for the glory

Beemo: beemo chop

Princess bubblegum: science says I can win

Next is Steven universe cast

Steven: hello my name is Steven

Pearl: hi

Garnet: I can do this

Amethyest: I will last longer than pearl

Last but not least in uncle grandpa

Uncle grandpa: good morning

Pizza Steve: hey kids it's pizza Steve let's hang

Tiger:roar( hi

Gus: hi

We have met the stars now let's divide them into teams

Captain of the red team is gumball

Gumball: yay

Captain of the blue team is rigby

Rigby: in yo face

Captain of the yellow team is Finn

Finn: yes

On the red team is gumball,Steven,beemo,Amathyst,pizza Steve,Jane,Mordecai,Margret

On blue is rigby,uncle grandpa,Eileen,tiger,Nicole,Jeff,anais,Darwin

On yellow is finn, garnet,Princess bubblegum,Ben,pearl,Slender man,Jake,gus


	2. day one challenge one

Joey: welcome to total drama cartoon stars ( winner gets 1,0000 dollars

Chapter 2 day one challenge one

Joey: here is the challenge you will eat gross food

Mordecai: I'm not so sure

Joey: do you want to get eliminated

Mordecai: let's do this

Joey: first we have maggots,cockroaches, spiders,rabbit eyes, and so on

Eileen and Finn: GROSS

Joey: dig in

First one to throw up was

24 Eileen

23 Rigby

22 Garnet

21Ben

20 Beemo

19 Nicole

18 Mordecai

17 Darwin

16 Pearl

15 Gumball

14 Jake

13 Finn

12 Anais

11 Gus

10 Uncle grandpa

9 Margret

8 Jane

7 Tiger

6 Jeff

5 Slender man

4 Princess bubblegum

3 Steven

2 Amethyst

1pizza Steve

Pizza Steve: in your-( throws up )face

Joey: The loser team is blue

Rigby: really

Joey:yes

Rigby: why

Joey: Eileen she lost first

Rigby glared at Eileen

At the blue cabin

Rigby: so who are we getting rid of

Jeff Eileen

Nicole: Eileen

Darwin: Eileen

Rigby: how about anais

Jeff: I guess But why not Eileen

Rigby: do you want to get the boot

Jeff: fine anais

Anais: no

Nicole: no

Darwin:no

Rigby sorry kid it settled

At the meeting

Joey: who I call gets to stay in the game

Rigby,uncle grandpa, Nicole,Darwin, Jeff

Rigby: nice

Ug: good

Nicole: not anais

Darwin:yes

Jeff: yes

Joey: next is tiger

Tiger yes

Joey one person left to call

( close up anais crossing her fingers)

( close up Eileen looking scared)

Joey: it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen

Eileen: yes

Anais: no

Nicole and Darwin : no

Joey: any last words

Anais: help( launched in the air

Anais: aaaaaaaaaaaa...

Joey: that's the end of this first day

Joey: see you next time on total drama cartoon stars

24 anais


	3. day four challenge two

Joey: last time on total drama cartoon stars we had a eat out pizza Steve won and blue team had to get a person out and they got anais out new who will be next out on total drama cartoon stars

Three days after anais was out

Nicole: I will get you out rigby

Darwin: yeah

Rigby: in your dreams kid

Jeff: leave my bud alone or you will go to sleep

Nicole: what does that mean

Jane: means he will kill you

Nicole: I will kill you first

Jeff: not likely

Jeff threw a punch at Nicole it was a Hit

Nicole kicked him in his groin

Jeff: aaaaggg

Ben came up to nicole And punched her

Mordecai: hey you can't hit a girl

Ben:Oh so I can't hit you

Slender man: oooooooo

Mordecai: shut up

Ben punched Mordecai

Mordecai drop kicked Ben

Mordecai: I win

Ben kicked mordecai in his gut

Mordecai picked up Ben and threw him to the ground

Joey: hey what happed here

Everybody except Mordecai and ben: Mordecai and Ben

Joey: I see let's go to the challenge than

Later

Joey:the challenge is you will be up here on a platform winner gets a surprise

Mordecai glared at Ben

Joey: go

23 Uncle grandpa uncle grandpa: nooooo

22 Ben. Ben: crap

21 Steven. Steven: no all well

20 Eileen Eileen: go rigby. Rigby: I'm trying

19 Jake. Jake: man Finn: I'll win for us. Jake: ok

18 Darwin darwin: come on Mrs. Mom. Nicole: I'll win and get rigby off

17 Jane. Jane: really I was really wanting to win. Joey: to bad

16 Jeff. Jeff: how strange you fall of than me jane

15 Pearl. Pearl: go garnet

14 Gus. Gus: go tiger or steve

13 Pizza Steve pizza steve: Gus made me fall Gus: keep telling yourself that

12 Mordecai. Mordecai: no. Ben: yes. Mordecai: shut up Ben I lasted longer than you

11 Gumball. Gumball: man go mom

10 Princess bubblegum princess bubblegum: go finn

9 Garnet garnet: come on amethyst

8 Nicole nicole: no not rigby. Rigby: shut up Mordecai: rigby don't be a jerk. Rigby: fine

7 Slender man. Slender man: go Rigby. Rigby: thanks

6 Rigby rigby: man. Nicole: yes.

5 Tiger tiger: it's ok

4 Finn Finn: this sucks

3 Amathyst amathyst: boo

2 Margret Margret: good job Beemo

1 beemo Beemo: yay

Mordecai: good job Margret

Margret:thank you

Joey your prize is you choose you is out later

( Beemo has a smile on his face)

Later

Joey: Beemo who do you vote for

Beemo: I vote for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amethyst

Amethyst: what why

Beemo: you eat like a pig

Amethyst: man

Joey: goodbye

Amethyst: wa( launched into air ) aaaaaaaaaaaa

Joey see you next time on total drama cartoon stars

23 amethyst

24 anais


	4. dare ya

Joey:welcome to total drama cartoon stars

At mess hall

Mordecai: I wonder what the challenge is

Rigby: something stupid

Ben: so it is about Mordecai

Everybody except Mordecai and Margret: ooooooohhhhhh

Mordecai: at last I don't wear tights

Ben: shut up

Mordecai: make me besides you started it

Ben: so

Mordecai: shut up link oh a forgot your not link your a loser

Ben: that's it

Ben punches Mordecai

Mordecai dropkicks Ben

Ben kicks Mordecai in the gut

Mordecai kicks Ben in the groin

Ben: aaaaaagggggghhhhh

Mordecai: say your sorry

Ben: no

Mordecai kicks Ben in the groin again

Ben: OK I give I give I'm sorry

Mordecai: there

Joey: I'm here

Jane: man

Joey: what

Jane: your here

Joey: funny OK you will dare each other OK every man for himself if you win u don't get in the next challenge and not get voters off

Winner left standing if they're team loses is safe

Joey: first one to go up is Jeff

Jeff: can I kill somebody

(Everyone looking scared)

Joey: no but you can Choose someone to do something

Jeff: Ben

Ben: why

Jeff: I want to

Jeff you have to Listen to bad music

Ben: who's singing

Jeff: Mordecai

Ben: uh oh

Joey: will you do it

Ben:yes and I hate you Jeff

Joey: OK go

Later

Ben: Mordecai you sing terrible

Mordecai: I know

Next is Nicole

Nicole: rigby

Rigby: I seen it coming

Nicole: you have to Tell Princess bubblegum you like her

Rigby: no

Joey: rigby is out

Rigby 22

Joey: princess

Pb: I choose Jane

Jane: what is it

Pb: you have to Eat dog food

Jane: no

Joey: Jane is out

Rigby 22

Jane 21

Joey: next is Nicole again

Nicole: Pizza Steve Eat a worm

Pizza Steve: OK

Later

Joey: pizza Steve is in

Joey: Slender man

Slender man: Beemo

Slap Finn

Beemo: no I can't

Joey: out

Rigby 22

Jane 21

Beemo 20

Joey: Steven

Steven: Jake Kiss Pb

Jake:ok

Later

Joey: so close but you backed out at the end wow

Jake: I could not do that to Finn

Joey: out

Rigby 22

Jane 21

Beemo 20

Jake 19

Joey: Uncle grampa

Ug: Pearl Burn yourself

Pearl: no

Joey: out

Rigby 22

Jane 21

Beemo 20

Jake 19

Pearl 18

Joey: Pb

Pb: Ug

Eat a wild animal

Ug: no

Joey: out

Rigby 22

Jane 21

Beemo 20

Jake 19

Pearl 18

Ug 17

Joey: Gus

Gus: Garnet Burn yourself

Garnet: No

Joey: out again

Joey: Finn

Finn: Pb

Eat dog food Pb: OK

Later

Joey: so close but you threw up

Joey: Jeff

Jeff: Slender man Burn yourself

Slender man: OK

Later

Joey: wow you lasted 20 seconds without going into water

Joey: Pizza boy

Pizza Steve: Gumball

Tell Darwin you love them

Gumball: OK

Gumball: Darwin I love you because your my brother d I won't let anyone hurt you

Joey:Margret

Margret: Slender man

Rub a cactus

Slender man: No

Joey: you can set your self on fire but can't rub a cactus

Joey Ben

Mordecai: no

Ben: Mordecai

Listen to bad music by me

Mordecai: OK

Later

Mordecai: and you said I stink

Joey: Margret

Margret: Jeff

Tell tiger you like her

Jeff: OK

Jeff: tiger I like you

Tiger slapped Jeff

Joey: Pizza Steve

Pizza: Mordecai

Eat a Worm

Ben: birds eat worms

Mordecai: OK

Later

Joey: gross anyways

Darwin

Darwin: Margret

Eat a wild animal

Margret: no

Joey: out next is Steven

Steven: Nicole

Play Ben's creepyposta version of Zelda

Ben( smiles devilish)

Nicole: no

Joey: out Jeff

Jeff: Ben

Ben: come on

Jeff: Kick in groin by pizza

Ben: no

Joey: Mordecai

Mordecai: Steven

Tell everyone your lame

Steven: no

Joey: out Mordecai again

Mordecai: Jeff

Eat dog food

Jeff :no

Joey: out Eileen

Eileen: gumball

Say you hate tiger

Gumball: no

Joey: out Gus

Gus: Pizza Steve

Tell everyone your lame

Pizza Steve: no

Joey: out Mordecai

Mordecai: Darwin

Tell everyone your lame

Darwin: OK I'm lame

Joey: Gus

Gus: Darwin

Listen to bad music by me

Darwin: OK

Later

Joey: good job Darwin

Next is Eileen

Eileen: Gus

Burn yourself

Gus: OK

Later

Joey: in Eileen

Eileen: Finn

Kiss me

Finn: OK ( goes but throws up)

Joey: out Eileen

Eileen:Tiger

Kiss Gus

Tiger: OK( kisses Gus)

Joey: next is Eileen again

Eileen: Darwin

Slap tiger

Darwin: no

Joey: out Gus

Gus: Mordecai

Eat dog food

Mordecai: I don't know but I guess

Later

Joey: good job Next is Mordecai

Mordecai: payback Gus

Tell everyone your lame

Gus: OK I'm lame

Joey: Gus

Gus: tiger

Kids me

Tiger: OK ( kisses Gus)

Joey: next is Gus

Gus: Mordecai

Slap Eileen

Mordecai: I'm not sure ( waits then slaps Eileen)

Eileen: I will get you Mordecai and Gus

Joey: tiger Gus

Rub a cactus

Gus: no

Joey: out next is Eileen

Eileen: Tiger

Burn yourself

Tiger: OK

Later

Joey: good next is Mordecai

Mordecai: Eileen

Rub a cactus

Eileen: No

Joey: out next is Tiger

Joey : tiger and Mordecai are the final two so they will dare each other in this place tiger, mordecai

Joey: tiger

Tiger: eat a worm

Mordecai: OK ( eats a worm)

Mordecai: play Ben's creepyposta version of Zelda

Tiger: OK

Later

Tiger: holy crap that was scary anyways Kiss me

Mordecai: ( kisses tiger)

Mordecai: Eat dog food

Tiger: i-i can't

Joey: Mordecai wins which team do you want in eliminate

Mordecai: yellow

Finn: why

Mordecai: Ben

At the meeting

Joey: cast your vote

Finn: ben

Garnet: jake

Pb: gus

Ben: garnet

Pearl: ben

Slender man: gus

Jake: garnet

Gus slender man

Joey: that means Ben has 2 votes

Garnet has 2

Jake has 1 Gus has 2

Joey: Ben,Gus,garnet will face each other in a race

Later

Joey: go

Later

Joey: and the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gus

Joey: Ben or garnet

And the person safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ben

Joey: garnet your out

Garnet: why did two of you vote for me

Ben: your a threat

Joey: meet me at the loser place

At the dock of shame

Joey: garnet: any last words

Garnet: wai-

Joey: no OK bye( cuts rope)

Garnet: nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo

Joey: see you later on total drama cartoon stars

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet


	5. battle

Joey welcome to total drama cartoon stars

At mess hall

Ben: come on Mordecai your a loser I can beat you in a fight

Mordecai: fine go

Mordecai punches Ben

Ben slabs Mordecai in the leg

Mordecai screams in pain kicks Ben 3 times in the groin

Ben: ow

Mordecai does another kick and Ben falls down

Ben: stop that

Mordecai: you said that you can handle yourself in a fight

Rigby: stop Mordecai

Mordecai: no this little b is a jerk

Ben: let's make a deal I can Last longer than you in this challenge

Joey comes in and see Mordecai slabbed in the leg

He also sees Ben on the ground

Joey: another bendecai fight

Mordecai: what the h is that

Joey: I named your guy's fights so bendecai is the worst

Mordecai and Ben: fair enough

Joey: the challenge is tell me your fears

Ug: Rigby beating be a something besides being a loser

Rigby: hey

Joey: Rigby

Rigby: Nicole she's fierce

Margret: Ben

Gus: Eating birds

Jeff: fear

Nicole: you

Joey: yes

Jane: fire

Tiger: woods

Pearl: spiders

Gumball: Jeff

Beemo: flying

Eileen: horror movies

Finn ocean

Jake: cats

Pizza Steve: Nicole

Ben: flying

Steven: cats

Darwin: cats

Pb: Ben

Slender man: flying

Mordecai: cats

Joey: you will face your fears

Later

People who faced there fears Ben,Finn,Gumball,Gus,Jake,Jane,Jeff,Margret, Mordecai,Nicole,Pearl,pizza Steve,Slender man,

Joey: you 14 will face a challenge OK go

Ben-fear

Finn-Dark

Gumball-Flying

Gus-Joey

Jake-Spiders

Jane-Eating birds

Margret- Fire

Mordecai-Flying

Nicole-nicole

Pearl- Dogs

Pizza Steve-Nicole

Slender man-spiders

Later

Joey the people who are in is

Gus,Gumball,Ben,Nicole,Jane,Margret,Jake,slender man,Finn,mordecai

Joey: two of you will be out

Five of you on a platform go intill one is out

Fight one Slender man,Mordecai,Nicole,Ben,Finn

Fight two Jane,Jake,gumball,Gus,Margret

Later fight one loser is Slender man

Later fight two loser is Gumball

Joey:fight braw

2 of you will be safe

Fight one Jane vs Margret winner Jane

Fight two Jake vs ben winner Ben

Fight three. Gus Winner Gus

Final fight of round one Finn vs Mordecai winner Mordecai

Later

Fight one Gus vs Ben winner Ben

Final fight Jane vs Mordecai winner Mordecai

Later

Last fight Ben vs Mordecai winner Mordecai

Ben your safe Mordecai pick someone to leave

Mordecai: I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nicole

Everybody: why

Mordecai Nicole is a threat

Joey: bye Nicole

24 anais

23 amethyst

22 garnet

21 Nicole


	6. captain battle

Joey: welcome to total drama cartoon stars

At mess hall

MordecaI: what do you think the challenge is

Rigby: not sure

( comes out of nowhere) joey: captain battle

Jane: where did you come from

Joey: not now I need gumball,rigby,Finn

Finn: why

Joey: I just said captain battle

Rigby: what do we have to do

Joey: captain and person who they picked goes into battle gumball pick who do you want

Gumball: Mordecai

Mordecai: ooooooohhhh-

Joey: shut up next rigby

Rigby: Jeff

Finn: Jake

Joey: so on the red team is gumball,Mordecai

On blue rigby,Jeff

Yellow Finn,Jake

Later

Joey: OK go

Jeff punches gumball

Rigby dropkicks gumball

Mordecai kicks rigby in his groin

Rigby kicks Mordecai in his shin

Jeff punches gumball and gumball falls off

Gumball-6

Mordecai pushes rigby off

Gumball-6

Rigby-5

Jeff Trips Jake off the platform

Gumball-6

Rigby-5

Jake-4

Jeff slabs Finn and kicks him off the platform

Joey: yellow team in the meeting

Finn: man

Gumball-6

Rigby-5

Jake-4

Finn-3

They both fight and one of them falls off

Joey: and the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff

Joey: red team your safe blue you won't compete in the next challenge and none of you will be out the next challenge

Later

Joey: who do you vote for

Finn: Slender man

Pb: gus

Gus: pb

Ben: jake

Pearl: slender man

Slender man: pearl

Jake: gus

Joey: Gus has 2 votes

Slender man has 2

Pb has 1

Jake: has 1

Pearl has 1

Joey: Gus and slender man will battle one on one

They fight and one of them falls off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slender man is out

Joey :bye slender man

At dock of shame

Joey: bye( slender man launched into air)

Joey: see you next time on total drama cartoon stars

24 anais

23 amethyst

22 garnet

21 Nicole

20 slender man


	7. race

At mess hall

Joey: bendecai fight

Ben: OK

Ben punches Mordecai

Mordecai throws Ben

Ben kicks Mordecai in his shin

Mordecai kicks Ben in his groin 5 times

Joey: winner Mordecai anyways you will have a race later blue sit in the sidelines

Later

Joey: go

Later

Joey:1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Princess bubblegum-1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2- gumball

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3- Mordecai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4- Margret

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4- Gus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5- Pizza Steve

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6- Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7- Finn

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8- Pearl

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9- Beemo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- Steven

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joey: Jake or Jane is out the person safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane

Jake: man I'm out

Joey: the dock of shame has your name on it

At dock of shame

( Finn hugs Jake) Jake: win this for us

Finn: I will

Joey: bye( launched Jake into the sky)

Joey: bye

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- jake


	8. dodgeball

At mess hall

Joey: I'm here this challenge is a dodgeball match

Red vs blue winner faces yellow

Later

Joey: go

Joey: first one out is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13- Jane

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bam

12- ug

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11- Darwin

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- Margret

.

.

.

.

.

.

9- Steven

.

.

.

.

.

.

8- Tiger

.

.

.

.

.

7- Jeff

.

.

.

.

.

6- Mordecai

.

.

.

.

.

5- Gumball

.

.

.

.

.

4- Pizza Steve

.

.

.

.

.

3 - Eileen.

.

.

.

.

2-Beemo

1-rigby

Ug: my fear came true nnnnnnnoooooooo

Mordecai: wow good job rigby

Rigby: in yo face

Joey: red will face the loser of round 2

Later

Joey: go

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11- ug

.

.

.

.

.

10- Ben

.

.

.

.

.

9- Gus

.

.

.

8- Darwin

.

.

.

.

.

.

7- Jeff.

.

.

.

.

.

6- Finn

.

.

.

.

5- Eileen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4- Tiger

.

.

.

.

.

3- Pearl

.

.

.

.

.

2- Rigby

1- Pb

Joey red vs blue again

Later

Joey: go.

.

.

.

.

.

12-Eileen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11- Rigby

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- Steven

.

.

.

.

.

.

9- Gumball

.

.

.

.

8- Margret

.

.

.

.

7- Pizza steve

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6- Darwin

.

.

.

.

5- ug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4- mordecai

.

.

.

.

.

3- Jane

.

.

.

2- tiger

.

.

.

1- jeff

Joey: red meet me at the meeting

Later at the meeting

Joey: vote

Gumball:steven

Mordecai:steven

Margret gumball

Steven:pizza steve

Pizza Steve:Gumball

Jane: mordecai

Beemo: Margret

Joey: Steven vs gumball

Later

Joey: fight

Later one of them falls off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Winner Steven

Loser gumball

At dock of shame

Gumball: win this Darwin

Darwin: OK

Joey: bye ( launched into air)

Mordecai: who's the captain now

Joey: Margret

Mordecai and Margret: yes

Joey: see you later on total drama cartoon stars

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball


	9. double fight

At mess hall

Mordecai: Margret I want to ask you something in alone

Ben: let me guess you want to make a alliance

Mordecai: shut up

Margret: let's go

At the woods

Mordecai: Margret ( waits) will you be my girlfriend

Margret: yes( kisses Mordecai)

Mordecai: let's go to the mess hall

Margret: OK

At the mess hall

Joey: this in a double elimination challenge

( everyone looks scared)

Since there are 17 of you I will pick someone to make in to the final 15

I choose Beemo

First fight Rigby vs Mordecai

Second Jane vs Margret

Third Gus vs Darwin

Fourth Steven vs Pb

Fifth Finn vs ug

Sixth Eileen vs Tiger

Seventh Ben vs pearl

Last Jeff vs pizza Steve

Winners are tiger,Margret,Mordecai,ben,pizza steve,gus,Finn,Pb

Losers are Eileen,jane,rigby,pearl,Jeff,ug,Steven,darwin

Joey: loser battle each other

First Jane vs pearl winner Jane Jane beat up pearl

Second Rigby vs Jeff winner rigby rigby convinced Jeff to lose because he was stonger

Third Eileen vs ug winner Eileen ug let Eileen win

Last Steven vs darwin winner Steven Steven beat up darwin

Losers Jeff,pearl,Darwin,Eileen

Joey: who loses is out

First Darwin vs pearl winner Darwin pearl let Darwin win

Last Jeff vs eileen winner jeff

Joey: bye( launches them into air)

See you next time on total drama cartoon stars

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

Authors note review


	10. Chapter 10

At mess hall

Joey: I have surprise

Ug: what

Joey: today is a triple Elimination challenge

Mordecai: wow what is it

You will hang in a tree last one standing wins and gets a spot in the merge

Later

Joey: the first one to fall off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15- Jane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14- rigby

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13- Jeff

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12- Finn

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11-Steven

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- ug

.

.

.

.

.

9- Gus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8- Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7- tiger

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6- Darwin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5- pizza Steve

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4- Margret

.

.

.

.

.

.

3- Beemo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2- Pb

1- Mordecai

Joey: Mordecai's in the merge

Next

Joey: loser is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14- pizza Steve

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13- tiger

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12- Steven

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11- rigby

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- Jeff

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9- ug

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8- Pb

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7- Margret

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6- Beemo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5- Jane

.

.

.

.

.

4- Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3- Gus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2-Finn

1- Darwin

Joey: Darwin has a spot

Later

Joey: go again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13- Beemo

.

.

12- Jane

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11- Ben

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10- Gus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9- Steven

8- ug

7- pizza Steve

6- Steven

5- Margret

4- Finn

3- Pb

2- tiger

1- rigby

Joey: rigby was a spot

Later

Joey: go

12- Margret

11- Jeff

10- Finn

9- tiger

8- ug

.

7- Jane

6- Ben

5- Steven

4- Gus

3- pizza Steve

2- Pb

1- Beemo

Later

Joey: go

11- Ug

10- Steven

9- pizza Steve

8- jeff

7- Gus

6- Jane

5- Finn

4- Ben

3- Margret

2- tiger

1- Pb

Later

Joey: Go

10- Finn

9- Ben

8- Jeff

7- ug

6- tiger

5- Jane

4- pizza Steve

3- Steven

2- Margret

1- Gus

Later

Joey: go

9- tiger

8- Jeff

7- Steven

6- Finn

5- pizza Steve

4- Margret

3- ug

2- Jane

1- Ben

Joey: more bendecai fights

Later

Joey: go

8- Finn

7- Margret

6- Steven

5- tiger

4- ug

3- Jane

2- pizza Steve

1- Jeff

Later

7- Jane

6- Finn

5- tiger

4- Steven

3- pizza Steve

2- ug

1-Margret

Later

6- Jane

5- Finn

4- tiger

3- Steven

2- ug

1- pizza Steve

Later

5- Steven

4- Jane

3- tiger

2- Finn

1- ug

Later joey: people who are out stay out

4- tiger

3- Jane

2- Steven

1- Finn

Joey: Finn gets the last spot in the merge

People in merge Mordecai,Margret, Finn,rigby,Ben,Jeff,Pb,pizza Steve, Gus,Darwin, Beemo,ug

Joey( launches them into air)

24- anais

23-amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

15- tiger

14- Jane

13- steven


	11. merge

At mess hall

Joey: welcome to the merge

Rigby: sweet

Mordecai: yeah is is

Mordecai and rigby: oooooooooohhhhhhh

Everyone except Ben laugh

Jeff: come on Ben that was funny

Ben: I'm not laughing at mordecai

Jeff: suit yourself

Joey: the challenge is limbo challenge if you win your safe

Mordecai is first Mordecai goes though it

Mordecai-makes it

Pizza Steve- makes it

Pb- makes it

Finn-falls

Gus- falls

Ug- makes it

Darwin-falls

Jeff- falls

Ben- makes it

Beemo- makes it

Margret- falls

Rigby- makes it

Joey: round 2 the people who make it are Mordecai,pizza Steve,Pb,ug,Ben,Beemo,rigby,( lowers bar)

Pizza Steve falls

Uncle grandpa makes it

Pb makes it

Beemo makes it

Mordecai makes it

Ben makes it

Rigby Falls

Joey: round 3 Mordecai,Pb,ug,Ben,Beemo makes it( lowers bar)

Pb falls

Beemo makes it

Mordecai falls

Ben makes it

Ug makes it

Joey: round 4 Ben,Beemo,ug makes it( lowers bar even more)

Beemo makes it

Ben makes it

Ug falls

Joey: beemo,Ben in the final battle

Ben makes it

Beemo falls

Joey: Ben is in the final 11 meet me now

At the meeting

Joey: Ben vote

Ben: Mordecai

Mordecai: Ug

Margret: ug

Ug: Pb

Pb: Pizza Steve

Finn: Pizza Steve

Pizza Steve: Darwin

Rigby: Darwin

Jeff: Beemo

Beemo: Pb

Darwin: Gus

Gus: Pb

Pb has 3

Ug has 2

Pizza Steve has 2

Gus has 1

Mordecai: has 1

Darwin has 1

Joey: Pb with the most votes is out ( launches Pb into air)

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

15- tiger

14- Jane

13- Steven

12- pb


	12. Chapter 12

At mess hall

Joey: you'will have paddle ball contest

Ben: sweet

Joey: come with me

Later

Mordecai: you can do this Margret

Margret: thanks( kisses Mordecai)

Ben: gross

Joey: yeah it is anyways go winner picks whos out

11- Mordecai. Mordecai: crap

10- Darwin

9- Beemo

8- gus

7- Finn

6-ben

5- Margret

4- Jeff

3- ug

2- pizza Steve

1- rigby

Rigby: I choose Beemo

Joey: why

Beemo: yeah why

Rigby: because Finn will have no one to hold on to

Finn: why

Rigby: your a threat

Finn: fair enough

Mordecai: he's got me

Joey: dock of shame awaits

Dock of shame

Joey: bye Beemo( Beemo goes into air)

Joey: later

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

15- tiger

14- Jane

13- Steven

12- Pb

11- beemo


	13. Chapter 13

At mess hall

Rigby: I can't believe that where in the final ten

Mordecai: I know

Joey: hi

Jeff: where Do you keep coming from

Joey: it's a mystery here is your challenge

You will have to answer About your shows

Joey: pizza Steve Which show is rigby from

Pizza Steve: regular show

Mordecai: wait how come creepyposta is here when they're not a cartoon

Joey: because in every season there is a group that is not in it

Mordecai: there is another season nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo

Joey: next is Mordecai

What show is pizza Steve From

Mordecai: uncle grandpa

Joey: yes next is Jeff

What show features a blue jay

Jeff: regular show

Joey: Yes Finn is next

What show has a old man in it

Finn: world of gumball

Joey: nope uncle grandpa Finn dock of shame

At dock Of shame

Joey: tell Jake I said hi( launched Finn into air)

Joey: final 9 wow

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

15- tiger

14- Jane

13- Steven

12- Pb

11- Beemo

10- finn


	14. fall

At mess hall

Joey: I forgot to say something Finn is in season four

Mordecai: 4 seasons nnnnnnnnnnoooooooo not again

Rigby: how come finn is in season 4

Joey: he is in tenth place ten through third place is in season four

Mordecai: why not first and second

Joey: you'll see

Joey: here is the challenge you will be on a long balance beam and last one standing

Is safe

Later

Joey: go

Later

Joey: and last place is

9- Ben

8- mordecai

7- rigby

6- Darwin

5- Jeff

4- Gus

3- pizza Steve

2- Margret

1- uncle grandpa

Joey: uncle grandpa is safe

At the meeting

Joey: cast your vote

Ben: Mordecai

Mordecai: Ben

Gus: jeff

Jeff: Gus

Pizza Steve: gus

Rigby: darwin

Margret: Ben

Later

Joey: and the loser is a tie Ben vs Gus fight

Ben: for slender man

Gus: let's do this

Later

Joey: Gus is out

Joey: bye not really ( launches gus into air) Gus in season 4

24- anais

23- amethyst

22- garnet

21- Nicole

20- slender man

19- Jake

18- gumball

17- pearl

16- Eileen

15- tiger

14- Jane

13- Steven

12- princess bubblegum

11- Beemo

10- Finn ( made into season four)

9- Gus ( made into season four)


	15. Chapter 15

I've decided to keep my story

( two bad word hell and bitch you have Been warned)

Outside the cabins

Mordecai: I love you Margret

Margret: I love you to

Mordecai and Margret kissed

Ben: gross

Mordecai: where did you come from

Ben: mystery and Margret I love you

Mordecai: WHAT HELL NO

Ben: language

Mordecai: fine WHAT HECK NO

Margret: yeah I'm not dating you

Ben kissed Margret

Mordecai: YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW YOU BITCH

Everyone comes out of there cabins to see them fighting

Mordecai tackles Ben

Ben flipped Mordecai off him picked him up and kicked his groin and tackled him

Ben: weak really Margret he is a bad fighter

Rigby: that is because you kicked him

Darwin: yeah

Ben: so

Mordecai flips Ben off him and pushes him

Joey: hi um let me guess bendecai

Ben: that's

Mordecai: annoying

Joey: not for me anyways here is your challenge a fighting completion

Later here are the battles

Mordecai vs Ben

Jeff vs Margret

Ug vs Darwin

Rigby vs pizza Steve

Later again

Joey: Mordecai and Ben get up

Later

Joey: fight

Ben tries to slab Mordecai but Mordecai takes the knife and slabs him

Ben Kicks Mordecai

Mordecai Kicks Ben

Ben Punches Mordecai

Mordecai Slaps Ben

Ben Kicks Mordecai

Mordecai Pushes Ben

Ben pushes Mordecai

Mordecai Kicks Ben

Ben Slaps Mordecai

Mordecai Pushes Ben

Ben Takes Mordecai's knife and slabs him

Mordecai Pushes Ben

Ben slaps Mordecai and kicks his groin

Mordecai Punches Ben and knocks him out

Joey: Mordecai is the winner

Later

Winners are mordecai,Jeff,ug,rigby

Losers are Ben,Margret, Darwin,pizza Steve

Ben vs Margret winner Margret

Darwin vs pizza Steve winner Darwin

Ben vs pizza Steve winner Ben

Later

Joey: dock of-

Pizza steve: shame I know

At dock of shame

Joey: ( launches pizza Steve into air)

24 anais

23 amaythst

22 garnet

21 Nicole

20 slender man

19 Jake

18 gumball

17 pearl

16 Eileen

15 tiger

14 Jane

13 Steven

12 princess bubblegum

11 Beemo

10 Finn ( season 4)

9 Gus ( season 4)

8 pizza Steve ( season 4)


	16. Chapter 16

At mess hall

Mordecai has his arm around Margret

Mordecai: love you

Margret: me to

Ben: I love Margret more

Margret: leave me alone you freak

Ben: nope

Mordecai: let's just go

Mordecai and Margret leave

Later

Mordecai: what the

Margret: what

Mordecai: the newspaper says there is a killer

Margret: let's show this to the others

Later

Rigby: crap crap crap

Ben: shut up

Rigby: STOP TALKING

Mordecai snickers

Later at night

Mordecai: where is joey

Ben: gone to scare us

Rigby: what if there is a killer

Ben: he is just gone to scare us

Mordecai picks up Joey's hair gel

Mordecai: I don't think he would leave his gel

Ug: so do I but I want a sandwich

Later

Uncle grandpa: this is a yummy sandwich

The killer is behind him

Ug: aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Later

Rigby is swimming

Rigby is pulled under water

Later

Ben is playing video games ( his twisted version)

Ben: take that link

Killer is behind him and grabbed him

Ben kicked the killer

Ben: so killer vs killer

Ben punches the killer

The killer grabs Ben and takes him away

Later

Margret: I love you

Mordecai: me to

The killer is walking to them

Mordecai: aaaaaaahhhhh

Margret: aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

The killer takes them away

Jeff challenges the killer and failed

Later

The killer sneaks up and darwin And grabbed him

Darwin fish slapps him

Killer: ow I'm joey and Darwin you win and can not get voted off

Later

Joey cast your votes

Darwin,Margret,rigby,jeff, your safe

Mordecai,Ben,uncle grandpa are left

Mordecai your safe

Ben and uncle grandpa one of you are safe and it is

Ben

Mordecai: WHAT

Ug: bad morning

Joey: bye

Votes

Mordecai- Ben

Ben- mordecai,Margret

Rigby-ug

Ug- Darwin,Jeff,rigby

Places

24 anais

23 amayest

22 garnet

21 Nicole

20 slender man

19 Jake

18 gumball

17 pearl

16 Eileen

15 tiger

14 Jane

13 Steven

The merge

12 Princess bubblegum

11 Beemo

10 Finn ( season 4 )

9 Gus ( season 4 )

8 pizza steve ( season 4 )

7 uncle grandpa ( season 4)


	17. Chapter 17

You viewers get to pick who to vote out review and there is a poll on my profile


	18. final five

Joey: guy's come here

Mordecai: what

Joey: viewers pick I'll call safe people

Mordecai,Jeff,Darwin

Rigby

Ben,Margret I have one place left and it goes to

Ben

Everybody: WHAT

Joey: Margret lost by one vote

Mordecai: I love you Margret

Margret: win the and kick Ben's butt ( kisses Mordecai)

Joey: ( launches margret into air


	19. five become four

At mess hall

( Mordecai is sad)

Ben: baby gonna cry

Mordecai and rigby: shut up

Jeff: you shut up

Rigby: I thought we were friends

Jeff: I used you

Rigby: your going down

Jeff: yeah right

Darwin: just leave him alone Jeff

( Joey appears)

Joey: challenge time

Here is what you gotta do swim to here

( he shows a house)

Joey: it's a spa house if you get there first you get it and are not out today and GO

( everyone takes off )

( later)

Everyone swims and the winner is

Ben

Later

Mordecai: crap

( at the bone fire

Joey: people who are safe

Ben

Jeff

Mordecai

Joey: I have one more spot and it goes to

( close up Darwin scared)

( close up rigby looking confident)

Darwin

Rigby: WHAT

Mordecai: I'm with him WHAT

Joey: yep goodbye rigby ( launches rigby into air)

Mordecai:NNNNNNNOOOOOOO

Joey: that's it for total drama cartoon stars

**24 anais**

**23 amethyst**

**22 garnet**

**21 Nicole**

**20 slender man**

**19 Jake**

**18 gumball**

**17 pearl**

**16 Eileen**

**15 tiger **

**14 Jane**

**13 Steven**

**12 princess bubblegum**

**11 Beemo**

**10 Finn ( season 4)**

**9 Gus ( season 4)**

**8 pizza Steve ( season 4)**

**7 uncle grandpa ( season 4)**

**6 Margret ( season 4)**

**5 rigby ( season 4)**

**Left**

**Mordecai**

**Ben**

**Darwin**

**Jeff**

**Final four guys**


End file.
